


Anne of Green Gables exits pursued by Sleeping Beauty

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Anne of Green Gables - Montgomery, Sleeping Beauty - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <a href="http://sk8eeyore.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sk8eeyore.livejournal.com/"><b>sk8eeyore</b></a> posted a result from <a href="http://shiver.therogue.net/ultimateotp.html">this</a> and then <a href="http://trijinx.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://trijinx.livejournal.com/"><b>trijinx</b></a> got in on the fun and i got sucked into playing around.  <a href="http://trijinx.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://trijinx.livejournal.com/"><b>trijinx</b></a> later edited her post to add, "I triple-dog-dare <a href="http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/"><b>hermionesviolin</b></a> to fic one of the first 5-10 pairings she gets through this generator, partially because I'm bored, partially because she might actually do it."</p><div class="center">AnneofGreenGables <img/> EXITS pursued by <img/> SleepingBeauty<p><a href="http://shiver.therogue.net">What's Your Ultimate Fandom OTP?<br/>Shiver My Timber--A Pirate RPG</a><br/></p></div>
    </blockquote>





	Anne of Green Gables exits pursued by Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://sk8eeyore.livejournal.com/profile)[**sk8eeyore**](http://sk8eeyore.livejournal.com/) posted a result from [this](http://shiver.therogue.net/ultimateotp.html) and then [](http://trijinx.livejournal.com/profile)[**trijinx**](http://trijinx.livejournal.com/) got in on the fun and i got sucked into playing around. [](http://trijinx.livejournal.com/profile)[**trijinx**](http://trijinx.livejournal.com/) later edited her post to add, "I triple-dog-dare [](http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/profile)[**hermionesviolin**](http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/) to fic one of the first 5-10 pairings she gets through this generator, partially because I'm bored, partially because she might actually do it."
> 
> AnneofGreenGables  EXITS pursued by  SleepingBeauty
> 
> [What's Your Ultimate Fandom OTP?  
> Shiver My Timber--A Pirate RPG](http://shiver.therogue.net)  
> 

The wedding had been beautiful. Though there were moments when Aurora was sure her dress was changing color. And Phillip was full of exciting stories. But all too soon he was called away on other quests. And although he told the stories brilliantly, she was dreadfully bored while he was away. Needlepoint was the recreation of choice for royal women of the time, but she always felt nervous around all those sharp points, afraid she would fall into slumber again. By this time it would almost be a welcome change of pace.

***

She looked around at a wide field, scattered with trees and brush. Far more wild than anything she had seen at home. It also seemed somehow more three-dimensional. Like the ground was coming up to meet her. And she couldn't smell anything but farm. She knew the scents dimly from her childhood, but she had always been protected from the. All in all it was rather unpleasant. She saw a house in the distance, and walked toward it. Her feet were beginning to hurt by the time she got close enough to see there were people. A girl with red hair and shabby clothes was walking along the edge of the roof. There were other girls on the ground below, dressed more properly Aurora noted, and looking rather terrified.

Aurora wished she could do something to help the girl. And suddenly she was standing on the roof. Farther in than the girl. Without thinking, she pulled the girl toward her, toward the center of the roof, away from that precarious edge. She hadn't realized before that the girl had freckles. She had never seen anyone with freckles and didn't even know how she knew the word. But she did. She knew the spots weren't dirt or disease but just part of this strange girl, like her unnatural hair.

The girl took her in with a look of approximately the same amount of confusion.

"It's not supposed to happen like this. I'm supposed to fall. And break my ankle."

"Well why would you want to do that?"

"Well I didn't _want_ to. It hurt. But it's how the story goes. It has to."

"But why?" Aurora was feeling a distinct lack of satisfaction with how stories were "supposed to go" in her own life, so she didn't understand why this girl was so keen to continue on with a story that brought pain.

The girl didn't respond. She seemed to be concentrating intently on some point in the distance. Aurora tried to follow her gaze, and as she did she saw the landscape beginning to pull away from itself. The opening grew large enough to for a human to pass through, and indeed that's what the strange girl did. Without stopping to think, Aurora hurried after her.


End file.
